Star Broken
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Jim is left broken, the crew doesn't trust him and Spock, his love, and his bondmate has turned his back on him. His life is in more danger then ever before but will the crew realize this before it's too late. Or will Jim be lost to them forever?


**T'Slash: **Well I have finished all my papers and Wednesday I went to the midnight release of Avatar the Last Airbender….it sucked. Do not see it, watch the cartoon version instead its so much better. And then I also saw Eclipse which was way better. Well this song has been playing in my head, and ipod, for the last few days and I could not help myself…this just came to me and I had to kill it and write a story to it. The song is Concrete Angel by the way. I also think I am taking my evil pills again. Well I hope you all enjoy this. Also…I cried while writing this…I hope this is the last evil I can do…I honestly hope so.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, nor will I ever but I do own Dukath so no stealing him!

**Star Broken**

Jim nervously shifted, waiting for Mr. Scott to beam aboard their…guests. Just thirty minutes ago they had received a video communication from a Klingon Bird of Prey by a man known as Dukath, he had requested to be beamed aboard. Claiming that he wanted to talk peacefully to Kirk about trade agreements on the nearby planet. _What does a Klingon want to talk about? Usually they just shoot at us, _Jim thought confused, watching as the transporter room light up and Captain Dukath arrived.

"Captain Dukath," Jim said, stepping forwards to shake his guest's hand, a smile on his face.

"Captain Kirk, it is a…pleasure to meet you. I have heard many great things about you," Dukath said, black eyes locked on Jim's face, studying him. "You are proving to be of the Federation's greatest Captain."

"Thank you," Jim said politely, wearingly watching the Klingon. In his experiences Klingon's rarely meant good things. Jim turned to Scotty and Spock, both watching the two. _Don't be so worried Spock, I know what I am doing, _Jim projected towards his bondmate, a gentle smile spreading across his face. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock, and my Chief Engineer, Mr. Scott." Dukath looked towards them both before focusing his eyes back on Jim.

_I am not worried. Worry is an emotion, _Spock said in amusement, his black eyes softening as they gazed at Jim's face before turning towards the Klingon. "Captain Dukath, if I may ask, what is your purpose in contacting the _Enterprise_?" Spock asked, watching the Klingon for any sudden moves. "Your message was…brief."

"I fear it is about the trade agreement you just arranged with the Spathians. The Klingon Empire had made a trade agreement with them earlier. The Empire wants to clear all this up without any bloodshed," Dukath said, eyes carefully guarded as he gazed back at Spock. Refusing to let him see any emotion.

"That could possible pose a problem in the future," Jim agreed.

"Indeed, they did not alert us that they already had a trade agreement with you," Spock stated, eyes locking on Jim's for a split second before focusing on the Klingon again.

"As they did not tell us about making a trade agreement with you as well," Dukath said calmly, hands hanging loosely at his side. "This is why I proposed a meeting with you Captain Kirk."

"That is most generous of you," Jim said, watching as Spock moved to stand closer to him. "Shall we go to my ready room and…sort this problem out?"

"Yes, the sooner it is done the better. Than we may both be on our way," Dukath said, his eyes staying carefully guarded.

"Of course, Captain Dukath," Jim said, turning to face Spock. "Commander, you have the bridge. I will be in my Ready Room working all this out with Captain Dukath."

"Of course Captain," Spock said, nodding, careful to keep his expression carefully blank. _I will await your return, Jim, _Spock thought, sending all his love through the bond.

"If you would follow me, Captain," Jim said, smiling as they exited the Transporter Room and moved through the halls, Spock heading towards the main bridge.

"Your First Officer appears to be very concerned about your safety, Captain Kirk," Dukath said, moving closer towards Jim, his hand brushing up against Jim's back.

"Commander Spock takes his job very seriously," Jim said, laughing lightly as he smiled at the Klingon, as they continued on their way. The crew paused, opening gapping at the Klingon following just steps behind the Captain.

"Maybe it is because he is your little love slave," he whispered, running his hand up Jim's spine, laughing as he tensed.

"What? Spock is not me slave," Jim hissed, glaring at the Klingon as the entered the ready room. Jim standing three feet in front of Dukath, ice blue eyes never leaving his face. Jim carefully closed the bond fully; he did not want to take the chance of compromising Spock while he was on the bridge.

"Klingon's are not blind or stupid, _Kirk_. I saw the looks he was giving you in the Transporter room minutes ago and the way you looked towards him. Klingon's don't let queers command our starships," Dukath hissed, grabbing Jim's arm in a tight hold. "We have heard about you, Kirk. About how you are Starfleet's little whore. Solving all your problems by sleeping with others. It amazes me that the Vulcan would be with you for so long."

"I am not like that, _Captain,_" Jim hissed, trying to pull his arm free. Silently cursing that this ready room was sound proof. _Damnit! _Jim cursed, as he was roughly pushed up against the wall.

"I bet you like it when that Vulcan sticks his cock up your ass, since you are such a whore," Dukath growled, his grip on Jim's arm tightening painfully. Jim winced; panicking slightly, as he leaned in closer, his body lying over Jim's pressing him tight against the wall, locking his hands above his head. "I bet you would like it don't you, being fucked up your ass."

"No," Jim whispered, clenching his eyes up, trying to escape.

"I will fuck you right here, Kirk, and you will do nothing to stop me," Dukath said, smirking as he transferred both of Jim's hands into one of his, the other wandering down Jim's body, unbuckling Jim's pants…

* * *

Spock was sitting in the Captain's chair frowning slightly. Jim had blocked him completely; they had never blocked each other this way in the week they had been bonded. What could they be talking about that Jim did not want Spock to hear.

"Commander," Chekov asked, turning around to face Spock.

"What is it, Mr. Chekov?" Spock asked, turning his attention to Chekov, ignoring the blocked bond for now. He had work to do and it would not do any good to be distracted on duty.

"What ez the Klingon wanting?"

"Captain Dukath wished to inform us as to a complication in the trading agreement with the Spathains. Instead of solving the problem through combat he wished to come personally to solve the problem without blood shed."

"Zat es wery unusual. Usually the Klingon's vill be taking zings by force," Chekov said, confused as he looked up to his commanding officer.

Spock was just about to agree when the bond ripped open. Spock saw through Jim's eyes as Captain Dukath leaned down, biting at Jim's neck as he continued to thrust into Jim's pliant body as Jim moaned as each thrust went deeper. _No, _Spock gasped, as he continued to watch as Jim's body clenched up right before he came, all over Dukath and himself. Chaos erupted in Spock's mind as the images continued to come, each one worse then the first.

The bridge crew turned to look at the Commander. Spock sat in the chair, his eye's closed, hands clenched into fists, his face pale as he watched his _bondmate _having intercourse with another man.

"Spock? Spock what's wrong?" Uhura asked, rushing towards Spock's side, laying a gentle hand on his clothed shoulder.

_You were aware that he would never be able to be loyal to you fully, Spock, _a tiny voice said in his head, reviewing each image he had received in the past ten minutes. _How many others do you think he has done this with? He cannot remain loyal to only one person._

_No, Jim would not be so cruel, _Spock thought, shacking his head as he slowly got to his feet. "I am in need of Meditation, Mr. Sulu, you have the comm." Spock said as he hurried to the turbo lift, preparing to take it to their-Jim's quarters.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said, confused as Spock stepped into the turbo lift and disappeared from sight. Sulu looked around the bridge, every personal having the exact same look of confusion on their faces.

Spock stood in the center of their-Jim's room an hour later, waiting for Jim to return from the…meeting. Spook was careful to keep his mental barrier up, blocking the bond from his T'ha-from the Captain. The pneumatic hiss of the cabin door opening brought Spock out of his thoughts. Jim strode forwards, limping slightly before freezing right inside his doorway upon spotting Spock standing there.

"Spock…hi. Is there something a matter?" Jim asked with a tentative smile on his face. Jim inwardly winced as his wounds protested; he had been standing for far too long.

"Yes, Captain," Spock said formally, his tone and eyes emotionless as he watched Jim. Looking at all the obvious signs of what had happened to him.

"Well what can I do for you?" Jim asked, backing up so he could lean against the wall. _Fuck, _Jim cursed as he leaned too far on one of the many wounds Dukath had inflicted on his back.

"Why, James? How could you do this? You knew what a Vulcan bond meant," Spock asked, eyes narrowing slightly as his hands trembled behind his back. The rage was overwhelming him as well as the sent of the Klingon that emanated off Jim's skin.

_If you tell anyone, especially that Vulcan whore of yours, you know what will happen, _Dukath's voice sounded in his head, echoing what he had said before leaving Jim, bloodied on the ready room floor.

_I can't risk it, _Jim thought, tears filling his eyes as he looked up into Spock's cold eyes and shivered. "I did what I had to do, Spock. Starfleet needs those resources no matter what, besides you know how I am Spock. This shouldn't surprise you," Jim said, cockily, inwardly wincing at the lies. _I'm sorry Spock. I can only hope you'll forgive me one day, _Jim thought, closing himself off.

"You did not have to have intercourse with that man!"

"Maybe I liked it Spock! He sure made me feel good about myself," Jim hissed, his vision blurry, wincing on the inside at the harsh words he was saying towards his love. "He was able to give me something that you can't! I am sorry I hurt you but this is the way I am!"

"I see," Spock said coldly, his insides freezing as Jim's words engulfed him. "I can now see that we should have never bonded. You could never have bee my T'hy'la, Captain."

"Should have seen that coming," Jim spat, slightly flinching at Spock's cold words. _I knew it would hurt but damn it, _Jim thought, the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"If you will excuse me Captain, I will take my leave of you now," Spock said, pushing past Jim as he headed for the door. Jim stood still as he felt the bond he held so close being ripped away as Spock left the room. Breaking the bond as he left, leaving Jim all alone.

"Damnit. God fucking damn it," Jim hissed, punching the wall, finally allowing the tears to fall. The pain started to overwhelm him as he put his shields up, locking the pain inside. Seconds later the door opened again, Jim turned hoping it was Spock only to cringe away.

"Good job, Kirk. I knew you could do it," Dukath said, smirking at Jim's weak state before grabbing him roughly, likely leaving more bruises before pushing him into the wall again. Jim cried out in pain, as he fought Dukath again, knowing it was useless. "I am not done with you yet, Kirk." Dukath said as he pulled out a knife as he pulled Jim's pants down once again.

_He enters the bridge with a haunted look_

_Nobody knows what he's holding back_

_Wearing the same uniform he wore yesterday_

_He hides his pain with an empty smile_

_Ohhh_

The command crew turned, hearing the whirl of the turbolift. Jim stepped out, each step measured to keep the pain flooding though his body at bay. Uhura glared at the _Captain, _letting him see all the hate and anger she held for him in that one look. _I will never forgive him for what he did to Spock. Never, _Uhura thought, keeping her eyes lock on Jim's dull blue orbs.

Jim's haunted eyes looked over the crew, noticing all the hateful looks he was receiving. Jim turned slowly, looking over at the science station. Spock sat there, his back towards his T'hy-Captain, ignoring his presence. _Spock…gods this hurts. Hurts more then I thought it would…worse then what Dukath did to me, _Jim thought, tearing his eyes away from Spock's form as he carefully made his way towards his chair.

_Look at him, so smug. I bet he's proud of what he did! _Uhura seethed, knuckles white as she clenched her styles in her hands, resisting the urge to hurl it as Jim's head.

"Back to work. Our mission isn't over yet," Jim ordered, lowering himself into his chair, careful of all the wounds he had received from yesterday.

Uhura carefully looking him over, noticing all the signs of his infidelity. _That's even the same uniform he wore yesterday I bet. Couldn't even bother to hide the evidence, _Uhura thought, her glare intensifying.

Jim looked over at Uhura, noticing her murderous expression. _And Uhura wants to kill me…again, _Jim sighed, letting a small smile spread across his face, the light never reaching his eyes. _I can understand why. _

_His smile…something is off about it, _Uhura thought, puzzled before snorting. _He's probably just mad that we discovered his little game. _Uhura sent one last hateful glare at her Captain before turning around missing how Jim's smile faded, his eyes darkening as if plagued by some….unknown evil.

_The crew wonder but they never ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a broken bond_

_Sometime he wishes he was never born_

Jim glanced around the deck, looking for at least one friendly face. Uhura was glaring at his back from where she sat at Spock's side, along with Sulu and Chekov. He let his eyes scan the room once again before they landed on Scotty sitting alone near the back of the room. Jim let a small smile cross his face as he headed towards the Scotsman. Jim set his plate down in front of the Scotsman, smiling slightly. Scotty looked up at him, face unreadable before he picked up his sandwich, moving to Uhura's table.

Scotty paused; looking back at Jim's hunched over figure, seeing the blood that had seeped through his golden uniform. _Why wuld the Cap'n have blood on the bak of his shirt? _Scotty wondered, opening his mouth to ask before thinking better. He turned back around towards his destination. _Ah'm sure the lad is alrite. Spock is the one we shuld be worried abut now. _

Jim felt his heart shatter a little more at Scotty's silent rejection before composing himself, never allowing the mask he had worked so hard at to fall. The could not learn the truth. What had really happened. He would not let them die. Jim winced as the broken bond throbbed; reminding him of the price he had to pay to keep them all. To save them. _Maybe it would have been better if I wasn't born, _Jim thought, eyes dropping onto his untouched salad. _Then Spock wouldn't have been hurt. My dad would still be alive and my mother would be happy. I'm just a waste of space. _Jim shook his head, dispelling his thoughts as he started to eat his meal…alone.

_Through the stars and the fire he stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him hope_

_So he dreams of a place where he's loved_

_Captain Kirk_

Jim looked out at his loyal crew, not one of them meeting his eyes. The same crew as the one he had defeated Nero with. The ones that helped save him again and again. _Except this time, _Jim thought, looking straight ahead, the carefully emotionless mask in place. _I guess this is what it feels like to be a Vulcan. _

**Jim, you are loved. Do not forget that, **a gentle, warm voice whispered, a soft wind brushing up against his cheek, letting him see images of Spock and himself, wrapped in each other's arms. Spock's warm brown eyes sparkling happily as they exchanged a Vulcan kiss.

_No. Spock doesn't love me anymore. I ruined all that we could have had yesterday, _Jim thought, trying to tear his eyes away from the screen but unable to. _Just a while longer, _Jim thought, watching what could have been his flash in front of him. A genuine smile spreading out across his face as he watched that Spock and Jim kiss.

**Captain Kirk, **the voice sighed, watching as his eyes lit up with happiness. A small smile spread across her lips, tears falling from its eyes, **You are so strong Jim. You are a rock in a storm. The great Captain Kirk. **She thought, gently stroking his golden hair, the tears continuing to fall as Jim's mind eased. Happy that she could give Jim this small piece of comfort.

_Somebody screams in the middle of the night_

_The crew hear but they ignore the sound_

_A broken soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning came it was way too late_

Jim groaned, his sore body sinking into the soft mattress of his bed. His mind replaying the images he had received earlier in his head. Watching how happy they had appeared, a single tear escaping his eye.

"What's wrong Kirk," Dukath's sinister said, as he stepped out of the shadows, a silver knife held lightly in his hands. "Can't stand the truth about who you really are?"

"How-Why? I thought you left? I thought our _deal_," Jim spat, glaring hatefully up at the Klingon, "was over."

"Kirk, Kirk, Kirk, you are not as smart as many think you are. I would no leave you alive. I have said it before; There will be no peace as long as _you, _Kirk, remain alive," Dukath said, moving to step closer, his free hand locking around Jim's neck, keeping him pinned to the bed.

"You won't get away with this," Jim gasped, glaring hatefully up at his rapist and soon to be murder.

"Kirk, I already have," he whispered before plunging the dagger down, straight into Jim's heart. Jim's blue eyes widened, a scream tearing itself from this throat as the Klingon grinned pulling the blade out only to stab it into his chest once again. Laughing as Jim screamed even louder.

Outside in the hall Bones walked. He paused, hearing Jim's scream before shaking his head sadly, before continuing on his way. _Already having another girl or guy in his bed, _Bones thought, continuing to shack his head as he entered the turbolift.

Dukath smirked as he slashed Jim across the neck. Jim's glazed over eyes looking up at him, opening his mouth only to start chocking on his own blood. Dukath watched as the life slowly left Jim's eyes before dropping the knife, and leaving the room. Knowing that soon Alpha shift would start and someone would notice that their precious Captain did not arrive.

Three ghostly figures crowded around Jim's bedside, tears falling freely from the woman as the two males held in their tears. They watched as his eyes completely gazed over. The great Captain, the broken soul now gone. Dead at the hands of his enemy.

_Through the stars and the fire he stands hard as a stone_

_In a word that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him hope_

_So he dreams of a place where he's loved_

_Captain Kirk_

Spock's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the empty Captain's chair. It had been an hour since Alpha shift had started and the Captain still had not arrived. He observed the crew, worry on each of their faces as they looked towards the empty chair.

"Lt. Uhura, contact Dr. McCoy and have him meet me at the Captain's quarters," Spock ordered, graciously rising to his feet. Pushing down the worry that was bubbling up.

"Aye, Commander," Uhura said icily, glaring at the empty chair before contacting McCoy. _He probably just slept in or is avoiding us, _Uhura thought angrily.

Spock and McCoy met up on the Sickbay floor, both continuing in silence towards the Captain's rooms. Each thinking of what might have happened to the Captain and why he was late. As they turned the corner they saw a small pink haired boy, slamming his firsts into the Captain's door.

"Captain Sexy Pants, open the door! You got till the count of three," the boy, Aki, warned, glaring at the closed door in front of him. "One! Two! _Three! _That's it Captain Slashy Pants it's time to die!"

"Aki, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on duty?" McCoy asked, moving forward to type in his medical override code.

"Kallista and Terry have it covered. Jim was supposed to meet up with us for breakfast today and we were worried when he didn't show up," Aki said, glaring hatefully at the Vulcan besides him.

The doors hissed open, Aki raced inside, running towards the bed, McCoy and Spock following after him. All three froze, blood had pooled on the floor, the bed and all over Jim. McCoy's face paled as he looked at Jim's almost decapitated head. McCoy slowly moved forward, looking at the two stab wounds, one directly to his heart the other stabbing one of his lungs. _No one, not even Jim could survive this, _McCoy thought, shuttering as Jim's blank accusing eyes looked up at him. _I heard him scream…I could have saved him. _

Aki let out an ear splitting scream. He fell forward, his hand hitting the ship wide intercom. Everyone paled as the scream echoed through the halls. "This is all your fault!" Aki screamed, his free hand pointing at Spock, tears in his eyes. "You green-blooded, heartless bastard!" Aki yelled before running out the doors.

Spock stood frozen, looking down at the bloody body of his T'hy'la. Spock stumbled forward, his hand grabbing Jim's cold one. "T'hy'la, what happened to you," Spock asked, searching for any sign, any clue as to what had happened. His eyes locking on the Klingon dagger near Jim's left hand, right were Dukath had let if fall the night before.

Two hours later found Spock and McCoy, along with the rest of the command crew in a nearby ready room, Admiral Pike on the vid screen. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty all looked guilty, the thought of their Captain dead…because they did not protect them, eating at their very souls.

"Do you have any idea who would…kill, Captain Kirk," Admiral Pike asked, eye's shinning with unshed tears. The boy he thought of as his son was dead now…but for what reason. The crew remained silent, unable to answer.

"We know who did it, Admiral Pike," Aki said as he entered the conference room, Kallista and Terry trailing behind him, a small red compact disk in Kallista's hands. The three stood near the door, glaring at the command crew. Disappointed that they would let Jim down like this.

"We even have the proof right here," Kallista said, holding up the disk.

"Who was it Lieutenant?" Spock asked his brown eyes lifeless. He had replayed the situation over in his head, looking for clues as to what had happened. How Jim, his Jim could be dead.

"None of your business, Bastard," Terry hissed, glaring at his Commander, letting his distaste known. Kallista and Aki nodded in agreement.

"Kallista! Aki! Terry!" Pike yelled, glaring at the three in disapproval.

"It was the Klingon Ambassador, Chris. He killed Jim," Terry growled, hands tightening into fists as he remembered what they had discovered only minutes ago.

"And raped him," Aki and Kallista said, smirking as Spock and the crews eyes widened, "don't forget the rape."

"Wha?" the command crew gasped, eyes widening.

"The Klingon Ambassador was Dukath from the house of Lomakh. He hates Jim…well hated Jim I guess we should say," Aki hissed, continuing to glare at the crew.

"He came here to kill Jim but he figured that wasn't enough. Two days ago…Jim was _raped_ in his ready room by that…bastard! Yes, _Spock_, the day that Jim 'cheated' on you."

"You don't believe us," Kallista asked innocently, tossing the disk onto the table, a dark glare covering her face. "Then look at the tape. It's from the security footage in the room. None of you geniuses thought to look at it but we did. The reason Jim lied to you Spock was to save you."

Spock looked up at Kallista, his confusion showing plainly in his eyes. _Jim…no that cannot be true. He would have informed me if that had occurred, _Spock reasoned, keeping his face blank.

"Jim didn't tell you because he was threatened! Dukath threatened to kill everyone. The entire crew if Jim told you or anyone else! Jim did all this to keep you safe and you made his last day a living hell. He sacrificed everything for you all," Kallista and Aki yelled, tears falling form their eyes as Terry placed a comforting hand on their shoulders, tears in his eyes. The crew looked at the two, shocked at what was just revealed. They had treated Spock like the innocent one, thinking that he had been the only one to suffer when it was not true. Jim had suffered far more then Spock…he had given his life to keep them safe and now. Now they couldn't even say I'm sorry.

"I hope you can all live with the guilt," Terry growled, the three turning to leave. The red disk sitting innocently in the middle of the table, everyone stared at it…horrified at what they now knew rested in this innocent red disk.

_His statue stands in an open space_

_The Captain's image with a smile on his face_

_His name is written on the polished stone_

_A broken soul that the crew forgot_

The _Enterprise _had been ordered home after the video conference with Pike. The Admiralty wanted to pay tribute to the young Captain. Starfleet's greatest Captain. That is how they came to stand around Jim's monument and tomb. In front of the academy grounds stood a new statue. Captain James T. Kirk, his left hand held up in a Vulcan salute, the other resting on his hip, a cocking smile spreading across his face. The entire crew of the _Enterprise _was in attendance. Spock, McCoy and the rest of the command team stood to the right of the statue, while Kallista, Aki and Terry stood opposite them.

"Jim…Jim why..." Kallista cried, hands tightened into fists as she looked up at the image of her friend, tears falling unchecked down her face. Terry stood behind her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder, offering her some form of comfort in the wake of the tragedy. Aki fell to his knees; hands held up to his face as tears continued to fall, the sadness too much for him to bear.

Spock looked up at the image. Sadness threatening to overwhelm him as he thought of all he could have done. Should have done to save Jim. _Forgive me, T'hy'la, I should have trusted you, _Spock thought, a single tear falling from his face as he looked at the engraving.

**Captain James Tiberius Kirk**

**Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise**

**A beloved Captain, friend and bondmate**

**May you travel the Stars**

**Even now**

Spock looked up at Jim's smiling, the weather choosing that instant to start raining. The crew looked up, letting the rain wash away their tears, letting the clouds do the crying for them before turning back to Jim, saying their final farewells. _Wait for me, my Jim. I will find you, one day, no matter how far in the future, _Spock thought, eyes never leaving his mates grave.

_Through the stars and the fire he stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him hope_

_So he dreams of a place where he's loved_

_Captain Kirk_

Three figures behind Spock, McCoy and the crew smiled, watching as the sunlight hit the statue, making it glow. The crew smiling, knowing that at least now their Captain was happy and no longer in pain. Their own guardian angel now. They smiled as the looked to their left, a new angel standing besides them, his golden hair shining in the sunlight.

"Jim, it's time to go," the female said, eyes kind as she floated over to Jim's side.

"We have stayed far too long, kid," the elder of the two men spoke, his hazel eyes fixed on the old Vulcan standing near the back, by Christopher Pike, pain and longing in his eyes.

"They will come in time," the younger angel said, watching as the elder angel laid a gentle hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I know, Dad, James, Amanda but…I don't want to leave them," Jim said, eyes filled with pain and longing as he watched his friends and bondmate suffer. Unknowing that he was still here with them. That he had never left.

"You will always be with them, Kid. You can't leave part of your soul behind. He will come to see this in time. They all will," James said, smiling sadly down at Jim. Knowing that this universe had cut his life short.

"You are now their guardian angel, just as we were yours," Amanda smiled, looking at her son, wishing to comfort him but knowing that she could not.

"Don't worry Jim. They will be here before you know it," George said, smiling down at his son.

"You're right," Jim said, smiling brightly as he followed after them, his wings shining brightly in the sun. He paused, turning to look at his crew one last time, a smile spreading across his face before he stepped into the light, disappearing with George Kirk, Lady Amanda, and James Kirk, his final words echoing thought the space.

_**If you cannot change the outcome you must change the world for there is no such thing as a no win scenario. **_

_**I will see you all again. Someday.**_

**T'Slash: **Well that took almost a week to write! It didn't turn out like I first planed it either! I didn't plan for it to be this sad. I hope that now that that's out of my system I can work on happier stories but no promises. I have also drawn a picture for this story and might be posting it soon, depends if I feel like it or if I think its good enough, I only got two more figures to draw. Well as always please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
